


Intrigue and Invitations

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, I wrote a threesome, M/M, MFM threesome, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex EVERYWHERE, Shameless Smut, just porn, literally no redeeming qualities, vaguely mission themed sort of, with a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Duo and Sally have an important mission, and they have to maintain their cover.  Later, Duo confesses his involvement to Trowa, and the two of them hatch a diabolical (sexy) plot.





	Intrigue and Invitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodIdeaAtTheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/gifts), [Amberly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/gifts), [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> I would like to blame/thank GoodIdeaAtTheTime, ClaraxBarton, and Amberlyinviolet for the monster that this turned into.
> 
> It started out as at Tumblr prompt "Name the fic you wouldn't write"
> 
> Except, I wrote it.

Duo was sitting at the bar, sipping at his drink, waiting for Sally to come find him. She was lead on this mission, being the senior officer, and he was perfectly happy to let her do it. He was just a bit out of his depth.

At a club they suspected was the hub for a huge human trafficking operation.

Which catered to a certain… clientele. Most of whom liked to have a lot of… unusual sex.

It wasn’t really his scene, at least not anymore.

But the Preventers had needed an in, and that had meant an undercover operation. Trowa would have been Sally’s first choice, Duo was sure, but he was already on another op, somewhere in Serbia or Siberia or something like that. (Duo didn’t have the details, though he could have found them out, and would, if he suspected Trowa needed him.) Heero couldn’t act for shit, and Wufei would have been hard pressed to act comfortable in the lush environment, surrounded by barely clad patrons and employees.

And Quatre, was, well, rich and famous. They had considered using that angle, but it would have been difficult to sweep under the rug after the investigation and it wasn’t fair to stain his reputation that way.

So it was Duo and Sally who had gotten dolled up, entering the club as a couple, pretending to be rich, bored, and into mild kink play. Well, Duo had experience in two of the three. He wasn’t sure about Sally, but she hadn’t looked the least bit uncomfortable or out of place, so he felt confident if there was a way to get into the heavily restricted area of the club, she would manage it. This was their fifth visit to the club over the last several weeks, and they’d finally managed to spark the interest of a few of the more visible members. Sally was making a well-timed visit to the bathroom, following one of the women they’d been keeping an eye on, hoping to make casual contact.

She’d surprised him, after the war, though looking back on it he couldn’t understand why. She’d defected and started her own personal rebellion, after all, even recruiting the great Chang Wufei to her cause at one point, simply by being determined and no-nonsense and putting up with exactly zero of his shit. Sally was ultimately practical, and she approached all her missions with every intention of getting shit done. And succeeding. She had an impressive completion rate, on par with any one of the pilots’, occasionally outpacing them, even.

And she gave absolutely no shits whatsoever about what anyone else thought. There had been rumors for years that if she’d only toe the line a little bit harder, she’d be fast tracked to command, maybe even assistant director. Instead, she did what she thought was right - damn the consequences, and anyone who got in her way.

Duo assumed she ate men alive.

The idea probably shouldn’t send a thrill down his spine, but he and Trowa had been known to speculate about just what sort of man would be brave enough to go home with her.

It had been an interesting thought exercise, but now that he was in the club, with its hedonistic atmosphere and lowered inhibitions, his cover dependent on presenting a believable sexual connection, he couldn’t get it off his mind. Sally was a little bit intimidating. Sure of herself, not easily impressed, and she didn’t need anything or anyone. A bit of a challenge.

They were Gundam Pilots. A penchant for impossible challenges was kind of their schtick.

And now he was at a sex club with her, and they were pretending to be lovers and Jesus Christ on a cracker it was like being punished for his impure thoughts.

A warm hand slid around his waist, her lips brushing against his neck as she reappeared beside him.

This was six shades of hell and he’d done nothing, nothing to deserve this. Trowa was going to find the entire thing unbearably amusing. Duo knew he would if the situation were reversed. Trowa was going to want details.

On reflection, the two of them should probably stop speculating so much.

“I’ve received an invitation to the VIP area, if you’re interested.”

Duo felt his eyebrows crawl up into his hairline. “That was fast,” he murmured against the rim of his glass. He turned on the barstool, thighs framing her slim hips, leaving his nearly empty glass on the bar, condensation collecting near the base. He wrapped a hand around her waist, the back of her dress cut so low that his fingertips brushed bare skin. She arched into his touch and leaned down to whisper in his ear, the tops of her breasts nearly spilling out of the low cut dress.

He both loved and hated that dress. It was red, for chrissake, in addition to being short and lacey. It was both classy and obscenely sexy, and Duo couldn’t even look at it without wondering what it would look like on the floor.

Which was almost certainly the point.

“There’s a catch.” Her lips barely moved, warm breath dancing over his skin.

He hummed in response, reaching into his glass for one of the melting ice cubes, dripping the icy water down her back. She shuddered.

They’d gotten well-practiced at the art of looking heavily involved while talking business.

“They’re expecting a show,” Sally murmured, running her lips along his neck. “Apparently it’s a requirement for membership.”

Well, fuck.

“That almost proves our suspicions,” Duo replied, bending his head to her collarbone. “No real kink club would allow that. At most, they might turn a blind eye.” He tugged her even closer, both hands on her hips now that his ice had melted, trailing his fingers up and down her sides, fingers brushing the bare skin along the edge of the dress. “They’re probably using it as a way to weed out law enforcement.”

She made a small noise of agreement, suspiciously close to a moan, and Duo, who was only human, contrary to rumors in the recruit pools, couldn’t help but respond, arousal pooling in his stomach like a dull heat. He leaned back, looking up into her clear blue gaze. She was flushed, eyes heavy lidded, but he could see that she was alert, calculating. He quirked a grin, slow and hot, aware that they were probably being watched carefully. His hands slid down, thumbs toying along the hem of the dress, swiping across smooth, bare skin.

“Do you want to take them up on their invitation?” he asked, keeping his voice low. Not that it mattered if they were overheard - it was a perfectly reasonable question. He put the ball in Sally’s court, because he was a Gundam Pilot, and that meant anything for the mission. Not much had changed in that regard, despite the ten years since he’d piloted Deathscythe. He’d been known to hack, steal, kill, and demolish just about anything for the sake of a mission.

Sex with a beautiful woman was no hardship.

Hopefully, Trowa agreed with him, but that was a potentiality to be dealt with later. They needed the intel, they needed this mission to succeed, and this was an easy and painless way to make that happen.

Her lips turned up, slow smooth seduction highlighted in red, her hands doing some exploring of their own across his chest and shoulders. “If you think you’re up for it,” she purred, pressing herself impossibly closer.

Either she was the best goddamn actress in the Preventers Organization or she was very, very interested.

Duo didn’t waste any time wondering about it, because she’d said yes when she could have said no, and that was her choice and he would respect it. He tilted back the last of his drink, swallowing it down in two quick gulps, leaving the glass on the bartop with a couple of bills. “Lead on,” he rasped, standing, making sure he dragged his body across hers all the way up. In the heels she was only an inch or so shorter than him, their eyes almost level, and he liked that, liked that he was pressed against her, lined up in all the best ways.

She smiled again, mysterious and sexy, and reached behind his back to tug him even closer, tilting her face towards his, and he leaned in for the kiss she was offering. Duo brought his hands up, framed her face, their lips brushing across each others’, almost gently, before Duo slid his tongue out, past painted lips to the warm heat beyond, exploring leisurely, her tongue meeting his, giving as good as she got.

It was quintessential Sally, and he found it unreasonably arousing, giving himself over to the sensations.

When she broke away they were both panting and she smirked at him, tucking her hand into his arm and pulling him along. He followed sedately, even when the velvet rope was unhooked and they were directed to a small, dark room off a long, dark hallway. There was no one else inside the room, but Duo wasn’t stupid enough to believe they were alone, and on a cursory inspection he noted at least one video camera and a mirror that looked ornate but suspect. At the center was a velvet chair, positioned perfectly for view through both the camera and the mirror, furthering his suspicions that they had an audience.

He glanced over at Sally, noticed her cataloguing the same things as him, and he grinned at her, fingers ghosting along her back. She turned, placing her hands on his chest, and nudged him towards the chair. Duo went willingly, slouching down into the chair, feet planted firmly on the floor as he looked up at Sally in interest.

“What did you have in mind, ma’am?” he drawled.

“Why don’t you let me lead,” she purred, moving to straddle his lap, the hem of her dressing riding up pornographically high. He followed it with his hands, warm palms stroking her thighs, fingers sliding just under the hem of the dress, teasing at the crease of her leg.

She leaned down to kiss him, mouth trailing to his jaw and ear, as she scooted herself further into his lap, toes barely touching the floor for leverage.

“You’ve done this before, right?” The words were barely a breath of air against his skin, hardly audible, but still a risk.

The danger of being found out added an unexpected thrill to the encounter, and he shuddered.

He moved his hands further, thumb pressing up against warmth and heat, rubbing small circles. Sally pressed herself against his hand, hummed an appreciative noise.

“Once or twice,” he muttered back, once he used his free hand to tug her head down, nipping at her ear. “It’s been a while.”

He trailed his mouth from her ear to her collarbone, across the soft skin of her chest, the salt of her skin and the perfume she’d applied hours before wafting up in the heat between them. She ground down against his hand, head thrown back, before retreating, a little, to pick at the buttons on his shirt as she untucked it, baring his chest. Duo reached up to unsnap the buttons behind her neck, and tugged at the neckline of the dress, freeing her breasts for his exploration. She gasped when he bit down on her nipple, her thighs trembling.

“Harder.”

He hummed. “Harder this?” and he bit down, again, harder this time dragging a low moan out of her throat. “Or harder this?” and his fingers pushed the scrap of lace panties she was wearing under the dress to the side, dragging through slick wetness, the heel of his palm pushing up against her clit.

She arched into him, panting. “Both. Fuck, both.”

Duo switched breasts, alternating the bites with flickers of his tongue and teasing nips along the undersides as he stroked into her with his fingers, heel of his hand still pressed against her clit, rubbing in countermotion to the the roll of her hips against him. His other hand was at her back and he could feel the muscles shift every time she moved against him, and it was so, so hot. He was rock hard, trapped in his pants, the barely there friction of her body over his hand driving him insane.

Sally was flushed and sweaty, dress rucked up around her waist, hair falling down her back and he looked up to watch, entranced, as she used him to rock herself to completion, coming with a hoarse cry and a flood of moisture as he stroked her through it, easing up on the pressure when she was shuddering with oversensitivity until he drew away completely, giving her time to catch her breath.

When she looked back down at him, he groaned, the slow, banked heat in her gaze electrifying.

“You do know how to show a girl a good time,” she praised him, voice throaty, sex coating the words.

“Well, you know what they say,” he grinned, “ladies first, and all that.”

She hummed in agreement, scooting back on his lap far enough to reach for the snap of his pants. One button, one zipper, and a deft tug later she had him freed from his pants, stroking him firmly, her hands a strange combination of soft and strong, totally unlike what he was used to.

He gasped, a little, as she gave a twist around the head, spreading the moisture that had been leaking from the tip of his cock back down the shaft. She scooted forward, releasing him to wrap her arms around his neck, and he found himself pressed against impossible heat and moisture, his hips jerking in response.

“Condom?” The slow slide of her against him was destroying his thought processes and he had to think for long seconds before the word made sense and he could formulate a response.

“Front- front right pocket,” he managed to groan out, hands spasming on her hips.

Following his instructions, nimble fingers dived into the pocket, sidetracked to give his balls a firm squeeze, his pelvis coming up off the chair in response, and then he was being covered in cool latex. Sally tilted her face down to his, covering his mouth, her tongue coming out to explore his mouth much the same way he’d done her, back in the bar, a lifetime ago, and then hot, wet heat was engulfing him, destroying him from the outside in, and he moaned into her mouth.

Duo felt the vibration of her laughter and then her mouth was nipping across his jawline and biting at his earlobe as she lifted herself up and dropped down-

“Fuck!”

And then she was talking, telling him how good it felt to have him inside of her, how much she wanted him to fuck her hard, and he had the wild thought that she’d been comparing notes with Trowa, that someone had told her how much the talking turned him on, and then he was bracing her hips, lifting her up as he slouched further in the chair for leverage, slamming up into her tight, wet heat.

“Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Duo struggled to comply, breathing hard, reaching down with his hand again, thumb pressing against her swollen clit.

“Right there right there right thererightthere-”

Sally was glorious, damp and shining, hair wild as she rocked with him, pressing against his hand, grinding down on his cock, and he reached up with his other hand, burying his hand in her hair to pull at the golden strands, and she exploded around him, inner muscles gripping and releasing in rhythmic spasms as she came-

“Ohmigod!”

And dragged Duo down with her, his hips stuttering against her pelvis as he rode out the orgasm, teeth grinding, eyes clenched so tight he saw sparks, both of them collapsing in the chair afterwards, trying to remember to breathe.

When Sally was sure she could walk in the heels again, and Duo’s brain recollected itself from the puddle it had formed on the floor, they straightened up, wiping and patting with thoughtfully provided wet naps, Duo helping Sally reassemble her dress and pin her hair in place. Walking out of the room, they were met with knowing smirks and glasses of champagne and led to a very private room in the back to drape themselves over slinky furniture and watch for deals being made.

It took two more visits to the club before anyone offered them a girl, which they declined, Sally demurring with a ‘it’s not girls we prefer,’ and another two visits after that before they managed to identify enough players and illegal transactions to justify a raid.

Duo was extremely satisfied when he looked up from handcuffing the man who had offered to arrange whatever suited their tastes to see Sally with her knee in the back of the woman who had paraded a string of girls in front of them - every one with the bruised, haunted look of trafficking victims. She grinned at him, all sharp edges and adrenaline rush, and he grinned back at her, Shinigami peeking out of the corners.

It was the absolute best outcome to what could have been an impossible case, even if a few of the other agents were giving the two of them speculative looks.

Duo rode the high all the way home, right up until he walked in the door and saw Trowa’s bag on the floor.

Deeper in the apartment, Duo could hear the shower running, and he sighed, relieved, appreciative of the time he’d have to overcome his surprise, gather his thoughts.

He knew Trowa would understand. Trowa would do, probably had done, worse for a mission. The two of them were imminently practical, and he couldn’t imagine that Trowa would begrudge him a solution that had been painless and bloodless and risked no one’s life, least of all his own.

That didn’t stop the anxiety from fluttering in his belly.

He was in the process of pulling out grilled cheese ingredients when strong arms wrapped around him from behind, cold damp hair making him shiver as a warm mouth ghosted across his throat.

“Hi,” he croaked, just as teeth were being applied to his shoulder.

Trowa rumbled a greeting at him, focused entirely on the application of mouth to bare skin. A hand snuck its way underneath the hem of his shirt, stroking across his stomach, and Duo was so tempted to just go with it, to let Trowa take him to bed, reassuring both of them the way they usually did after a mission away.

But that wasn’t right.

He stepped sideways, forcing Trowa to let him go, and turned, his back to the counter, to look up into green eyes.

Eyes that were darkening in concern at the change in routine.

“I, uh,” Duo swallowed, “I need to tell you something.”

Trowa crossed his arms over his very bare and distracting chest, and Duo forced himself not to follow a stray droplet of water that was trailing downwards to parts unknown. Leaning against the fridge, he raised his eyebrow expectantly. “Ok, sure. Then we can get back to the interesting part.”

Duo snorted. “Yeah, well, we’ll see.”

Trowa’s eyes narrowed.

Blowing out his breath in exasperation, Duo stared at a spot just over Trowa’s shoulder as he spoke. “While you were gone, I, ah, got tapped for an undercover thing with Sally. At this club, they were doing some trafficking shit, and we had to pretend to be a couple to get in.” He ran his hands through his hair, risking a glance at Trowa’s impassive face. “Anyway, as the mission progressed we had to prove our, I guess our commitment? To the club owners. So we had sex, like, at the club.”

Trowa just stared at him for a second, eyes appraising, as he took in Duo’s words.

“So you fucked Sally while I was gone?”

“Uh, yeah, for… for a mission. Not like- not like for fun.”

Trowa nodded, trace of a smirk on his face. “So you fucked Sally in a non-recreational manner to keep your cover from being blown for an important op.”

It sounded a lot better phrased like that, actually. “Uh, yeah. Basically. Yeah.”

“Did you catch the bad guys?”

Duo nodded, still feeling unsure of Trowa’s response.

“Was it hot?”

His brain short-circuited, as he stared, open-mouthed, at Trowa. “Wh-what?”

Trowa crowded him back against the edge of the counter, arms braced on either side of him, hot breath on his neck. “Was it hot?” Trowa said, again, teeth nipping at his earlobe. “When you fucked Sally?” He rolled his hips against Duo’s, erection firm against his pelvis.

“Jesus, fuck, yes,” Duo groaned, his own hips thrusting forward, chasing sensation. “It was so fucking hot.”

Trowa’s hands were scrabbling for his shirt, yanking it over his head, braid falling to slap heavily against his back as clever fingers worked the button of his pants undone, reaching in to grasp him, Duo arching into the familiar, calloused grip.

“Tell me what happened,” Trowa’s voice was dark with lust as he stroked Duo’s cock, his jeans sagging, Trowa still rocking against his hip. Duo fumbled for the other man’s erection, only to have his hands batted away and his jeans peeled down.

“What?” he gasped, as those hands worked him expertly, fingers brushing over his balls.

“Tell me about your little undercover operation with Sally,” Trowa murmured, making the words sound filthy, obscene, his free hand coming up to tease flat, brown nipples, teeth trailing over Duo’s neck.

“It was- I, uh, I sat in a chair,” Duo swallowed, mouth and throat dry as Trowa continued stroking him, marking him with tongue and teeth. “And Sally- ah! - Sally sat in my lap, fuck! Do that again!”

Trowa bit down, all controlled pressure, on the nipple he’d discovered, just as hard as the first time, Duo’s hips jerking forward into the tight grip surrounding him. Trowa bathed the abused nip with his tongue. He shifted, maneuvering Duo until he was leaning on the counter, braced on his elbows, Trowa’s fingers tracing his entrance as his other hand rattled around in the junk drawer nearby.

Duo was panting, his cock and his balls felt heavy and full, hot and swollen, as he struggled to breathe and think. Trowa’s hand disappeared, briefly, only to return coated in something slick and cool, Duo bizarrely and belatedly realizing that the taller man probably had lube stashed all over the apartment, and then he was pressing back against the invading digits.

Except Trowa didn’t invade, just teased him with the tip, until Duo was a writhing mess of pleases and whimpers.

“Sally sat in your lap?” he questioned, pressing gently, so gently, too fucking gently against his ass.

“Oh my god, please, can you just-?” Duo groaned, pressing back, lacking the leverage to force Trowa to do what he wanted.

“Sally sat in your lap?” the other man persisted, still rubbing those teasing circles.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck. She sat on my lap, and I-” Duo swallowed hard, embarrassed and aroused and half a dozen other emotions he couldn’t name, but aroused and desperate were leading the charge. “I fingered her until she came, and can you please fucking-”

Trowa pressed two of his fingers inside, stretching him, and Duo groaned loudly, his head falling forward onto his wrists as he arched into the touch. The fingers slid in and out, teasing across his prostate, sending heat and shivers down his spine, but it wasn’t enough and he rocked back, looking for more-

“I thought you said you fucked her?” Trowa rumbled, leaning over Duo, pressing his chest to Duo’s back, teeth nibbling at the sensitive spot on his neck that was usually covered by his hair. He twisted his wrist and Duo jerked, lights sparking behind his eyelids.

“Fuck! I did, after,” he panted, eyes clenched shut. Trowa slowed down even more, much to Duo’s disgruntlement, fingers barely moving now, as he waited for Duo to elaborate. “She rode my cock, ok is that what you wanted-”

Fingers pressed firmly into that bundle of nerves inside of him and his vision whited out and he sucked in air, lacking the oxygen to make noise, just a high pitched whistling sound as he struggled to breathe around the sensation. When he came back to himself, panting, Trowa was twisting three fingers inside of him and he was practically writhing in sensation, heat building under his skin and he was so fucking ready, and he told Trowa so, repeatedly, as the other man slathered his cock in lube.

Finally, finally, he was pressing into Duo, all hot, firm cock, and Duo tried to push back, but Trowa had all the leverage and Duo had none and all he could do was moan, long and low as he was penetrated, Trowa pushing forward until he was seated all the way to the hilt, Duo writhing underneath him.

And then he stopped.

“Oh my god, you sadistic bastard, could you please move?” Duo growled.

Trowa chuckled, and the sound was pure sex.

“Did she look good, riding your cock? Did she come?”

Duo sucked in his breath, images flashing behind his eyelids, cock jumping and muscles clenching in response to Trowa’s filthy words, and he groaned. “Yes, fuck, yeah she did.”

Trowa pulled back, dragging himself over frayed nerves and sensitive edges, before slamming back in, Duo moaning in response, thighs trembling.

He found a brutal, punishing rhythm, and it was always like that after an op, but this one was different, more tease than usual, Trowa purposely drawing the encounter out where it would usually have been short and hot. Duo pushed back to meet him, finally managing some leverage against the wall behind the counter, and it didn’t take long until they were both gasping for air, Duo clawing at the wall, Trowa gripping his hips firm enough to bruise.

When Duo came it was as spectacular show of lights and lack of sound, his entire mind sucked into dark vacuum, his only company his own heartbeat and ragged breathing, one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.

Trowa hadn’t even touched his dick.

The taller man was draped over his back, pressing leisurely kisses to his neck and shoulders, just as short of breath as Duo.

After a few minutes, when Duo couldn’t stand to be bent into the uncomfortable position anymore, he nudged Trowa, who pulled out, slowly, reaching to wipe Duo gently with a handy kitchen towel before giving himself a cursory swipe. Duo stood, stretching, pulling his drooping pants up and over his hips, glancing around for his shirt.

“Why bother,” Trowa smirked, following his gaze, “you know it’s coming off as soon as we eat a sandwich and make our way back to the bedroom.”

Duo shrugged, grinning gamely. “I guess you’re not mad at me, then.”

“Did I seem mad?” Trowa questioned, voice heated, reaching out to run fingers along Duo’s exposed abs. “I’m not. Even if I hadn’t found the thought incredibly attractive, I wouldn’t have been mad about doing what you had to do, Duo.” The last was said in a normal tone, reassuring, and he tugged Duo in for a lingering kiss, one that was more affection than lust.

When they broke apart, Duo moved for the frying pan and the butter, Trowa stepping back to lean against the counter and watch him, his eyes contemplative.

“Maybe we should invite Sally over for dinner,” he said, finally, as Duo was dishing up hot, melty sandwiches.

Snorting, Duo put the pan into the sink to wash later. “For cheese sandwiches? She’ll hardly be impressed.”

“No, Duo,” and he could hear Trowa rolling his eyes. “I meant with both of us.”

Oh.

Oh.

Duo swallowed, arousal overtaking him in a hot flush. “I mean…” he cocked his head to the side in thought, “we could ask, I guess?” he offered, reaching for his sandwich.

Trowa grinned.

They were leaned against the kitchen counters, eating grilled cheese sandwiches on napkins and casually discussing having a threesome with their coworker.

It was surreal, honestly.

Wiping his hands and tossing the trash, Duo tugged Trowa towards the bedroom.

Later, they'd figure out the Sally thing.

Much later.

*

Duo was avoiding her. Sally had started to suspect it about a week after the undercover op wrapped up, when she’d first noticed he was suspiciously absent from her workplace periphery. Like the break room and the caf, plus he’d been creeping into meetings just a minute or two late, and creeping out a minute or two early.

Sally wasn’t stupid.

She’d tried to corner him a couple of times, but he’d always managed to evade her, red-faced and sputtering excuses, until she’d thrown her hands up in annoyance. It had just been a little sex, really excellent sex, but nothing particularly kinky, and frankly, she didn’t know what the big deal was.

So naturally, she decided since she couldn’t corner Duo and force him to… well, she wasn’t entirely sure what she intended to make him do, but regardless, this couldn’t go on, she went and found the next best thing.

Knocking perfunctorily on the wooden door, she didn’t wait for an answer, turning the knob and striding briskly into the room, pointedly locking the door behind her.

Bright green eyes met hers as she seated herself in one of the notoriously uncomfortable office chairs across from his desk and leaned back, eyeing him. “Barton.”

“Po.” He was perfectly respectful and his tone was bland, but his eyes were shining with hidden amusement. She was certain he knew. There was nothing official, but everyone in their small, elite group knew that he and Duo were together, had been for years, and she had no doubt whatsoever that Duo would have confessed his part in the operation unhesitatingly, if for no other reason than he was scrupulously honest.

“Why is your partner avoiding me?” She was a fan of honesty, herself.

He snorted. “Is he avoiding you?” The tone was so droll and unconcerned, she almost believed him. He went back to whatever paperwork he’d been doing when she walked in.

Maybe rattling his cage would work better.

“Oh yes,” she said, resting her chin on her hand, elbow propped on the arm of the chair. “Ever since we fucked on that last mission, he hasn’t been able to look me in the eye properly.”

He didn’t even lose his rhythm, finishing up the sentence he’d been working on before he answered her. “What’s a little sex between friends?”

Well, so much for rattling. She hummed a little in agreement, mind churning over possibilities. Before she could decide on her next volley, however, Trowa beat her to it.

“Why don’t you come over to the house for dinner this week?”

Sally blinked at him, surprised by the change of subject. He finally looked up from the paperwork to meet her eyes, and the amused glimmer was gone, replaced by something a little darker and a lot hotter.

“Thursday night? You’re rostered off for a 72 aren’t you?” he continued, smirking.

She was, in fact, slated for a long weekend. And she didn’t have any plans, and anyway if she had, she’d probably have thrown them out in favor of whatever was lurking behind the quirk of lips.

She’d bagged one Gundam pilot, and she wasn’t averse to making it two.

“Alright,” she replied, licking her lips, watched as his eyes followed the movement. “Sure.”

He stood up, reaching for the uniform jacket on the back of his chair, and moved around the desk, pausing just out of reach, his crotch practically eye level and his shirt stretching taut as he slipped the jacket over his shoulders. He turned around, making sure she got the full back view too, as he deftly flicked the lock and twisted the knob.

“See you at seven on Thursday, Agent Po,” was carelessly tossed over his shoulder as he left her sitting in his office, headed to God only knew where.

She couldn't help the bright laughter that spilled forth after a few seconds.

It would be an interesting dinner, anyway.

*

When Sally showed up at the address Trowa had texted her, she was increasingly more convinced that she hadn’t seen what she thought she saw in his office. In the intervening three days her mind had begun to do that thing where it made you doubt your own recollections, so that by Thursday evening, standing in her closet to pick out clothes, she’d been uncharacteristically uncertain of herself.

Finally, after ten minutes of so much dithering that she’d got annoyed on her own behalf, Sally had yanked a royal blue wrap dress off the hanger and tied it on with a huff. It was a good color on her, easy to wear (‘and take off’ her brain helpfully interjected), and if she’d misread the situation, at least she didn’t look like she’d tried too hard.

Whatever she’d been expecting was totally derailed when Duo answered the door.

She’d thought, maybe, that Trowa had felt, well, left out, or maybe like fair’s fair, and she certainly wasn’t going to complain if the man showed some interest in her. Sally was practical and unattached and she wasn’t blind, either, so the idea of squaring up with Duo’s boyfriend hadn’t bothered her in the slightest, except to wonder if he’d be equally good in bed. It had been an invitation, not a demand, after all.

But Duo’s grin as he answered the door, the same grin he always wore around her, except now maybe he eyed her more appreciatively than usual as he ushered her inside, threw her off. Obviously she’d completely misread the situation, and Sally was suddenly, embarrassingly relieved she’d bypassed her first three outfit choices in favor of the wrap dress.

Of course, now she couldn’t imagine why they’d invited her for dinner.

She followed Duo through to the kitchen, where Trowa was pouring glasses of wine and standing sentry over something in a fry pan that smelled divine. She accepted the glass he handed her and posted herself against the edge of the island, still part of the action but hopefully out of the way.

A hope that was dashed by the way they shifted around her, casual touches gently nudging her to one side or the other as they needed.

She was two glasses of wine deep and watching Trowa lean over to pull a chicken out of the oven, Duo’s hand splayed across her back in a familiar touch, when she realized the casual touches maybe weren’t as innocent as they seemed.

“Is this what I think it is?” she blurted out, not drunk by any stretch, but tipsy enough that the very idea that they’d invited her over with the kind of intentions that had suddenly blazed across her consciousness was enough to send words tumbling out of her mouth, unthinking.

Sitting the pan with the chicken in it very precisely on the stovetop and stripping off oven mitts, Trowa turned to her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, enough to make her doubt herself, if Duo hadn’t flushed a dull red along his throat and cheeks.

She’d seen that flush before, a combination of arousal and endearing embarrassment, and she was entirely certain, at that moment, that she’d read the situation correctly. And that she hadn’t been entirely incorrect about what had happened in Trowa’s office.

She just hadn’t even considered the possibilities.

Sally wished she had considered the possibilities, because then she’d have spent the last three days dwelling on exactly that, in glorious, technicolor detail, and she’d have been better prepared with diagrams and a wish list.

“I guess that depends on what you think it is,” Trowa drawled, turning to pull plates down from a nearby cabinet, Sally admiring the stretch of his clothes again.

The man was certainly aware of the effect he had on people and how to utilize it to the fullest.

“It seems like you’re- both of you- are trying to seduce me.”

“And if we were?” he murmured lifting his glass, eyes twinkling over the rim. Duo’s hands trailed along her spine, soothing the tension out of her muscles as she met Trowa’s gaze.

“I could probably be persuaded.” She paused, savoring her wine. “If dinner is any good.”

Duo leaned over to huff a laugh against her hair, hands on her shoulder, and trailing his lips along her neck as he pulled away. “Seems fair,” he allowed, moving to help Trowa dish up plates and flatware. Sally shivered at the loss of body heat.

Maybe a little anticipation.

The chicken was delicious, but they didn’t linger over their plates, something else clearly tempting their appetites.

Trowa whisked their plates off the table and to the sink, Sally trailing behind Duo to the living room, but as they rounded the corner from the kitchen, he turned suddenly, deftly plucking her wine glass from her hands and setting it on the bar next to them. His hands fell to her hips and he leaned down, pausing close enough to touch but not quite there, giving Sally ample opportunity to refuse. He was taller than she remembered, because she’d kicked off her sandals during dinner, and his looming height gave her a thrill of anticipation.

Sally reached up, wound her arms around his neck, and tugged, pulling his mouth to hers, and it was just as good as she remembered, his mouth slanted over hers, teeth scraping against her lips. He tasted good, like hot, aroused man and a hint of tart lemon and wine from dinner. She was lost to sensation, arousal pooling low in her belly, pressed against his chest, when another hot, firm body crowded against her from behind, and she moaned into Duo’s mouth.

Honestly, if she’d taken the opportunity to consider being pressed between the two of them before, it would still be better than her imagination could have conjured.

Trowa’s mouth trailed along her neck as he brushed her hair to the side, his other hand sliding between her and Duo against her stomach, just underneath her breasts. “So,” he breathed, teeth sharp against the bend of her neck, “does this mean you’re considering our proposition?”

She grinned against Duo’s mouth, breaking their kiss off, laughing breathlessly. “It does sound intriguing. And I haven’t got any plans for tonight.” She turned a little, meeting Trowa’s gaze, nudging her cheek against his. His eyes flicked to Duo, who shifted, giving her a little space, a small push, and she was turned in their arms, wrapped up in Trowa, Duo against her back, and Trowa was even taller than he was, bending to trail his mouth up her jaw, Duo dragging his hand up her spine, burying his fingers in her curls.

When Trowa finally pressed his lips over hers, his tongue sliding between her lips to explore, Duo gave a gentle tug and arousal flashed over her in a hot wave as she groaned, low.

Clearly, he was a man who paid attention.

It was Duo who maneuvered them, with gentle nudges and shifts, into the bedroom, where Sally glanced around briefly as she came up for air, getting the vague impression of calm, masculine colors, and then she was immersed in the taste and feel of both of them again. Trowa was calm, in control, all hot arousal and firm hands, and she wondered what it would be like to see him lose it completely, the idea ramping the flames consuming her even higher. Duo was more sly confidence, different now that he wasn’t on camera, being watched, fumbling in a club, instead his hands were deft and sure, relieving her of her dress so smoothly she hadn’t even realized he was working at the belt. The combination of them was heady, overwhelming, and intensely sexual.

Sally noticed the cool breeze against her skin though, opening her eyes to find both of them standing back to look at her, all bare skin and black lace. She was proud of how she looked. As an active field agent - she kept fit, her body was strong, had its fair share of souvenirs, and she knew she looked good.

The appreciation in their gazes was intoxicating.

But they were terribly overdressed, still in jeans and shirts, though they’d both lost their shoes at some point.

“You’re wearing a lot of clothes for the sort of activities I have in mind,” she said, her voice gone throaty with lust.

Duo moved to reach for the hem of his shirt, but Trowa smirked knowingly at her and turned to the braided man, tugging him into an embrace. They were very nearly the same height, and when their mouths met it was the meeting of experienced equals, moving in practiced harmony. Trowa buried his hands in Duo’s hair, and Duo slid his hands under Trowa’s shirt, dragging his blunt nails down the other man’s back, making him arch, a small sound escaping his throat.

Sally distractedly filed that bit of information away, entranced as she watched the two of them together, her throat dry and heart pounding.

They broke the kiss off slowly, a series of small nibbles and tiny kisses trailing away, and Trowa reached for the hem of Duo’s shirt, dragging it up slowly.

She suddenly realized she hadn’t gotten to see Duo naked at their last encounter, and she hadn’t thought it was possible to be more aroused than she already was, but watching the two of them undress each other was by far the most erotic thing she’d ever witnessed. Duo was all pale, lean lines, a dark strip of ink briefly revealed on his ribs as he lifted his arms for the shirt to come off. Trowa was tan and marginally bulkier, muscles more defined, and Sally couldn’t tear her eyes away from where Duo’s hand was dragging across his skin, reaching for the button on his pants.

They were efficient, but not speedy, giving her ample opportunity to look as their bodies were revealed.

When they were both naked, cocks jutting out, there was one more intimate embrace, all hard muscles and banked aggression, then they turned identically predatory looks on her.

Sally swallowed dryly, flush blooming across her chest and face in response, her heart pounding. A girl could get used to being looked at like that.

They stalked towards her, both the woman and the army medic she had been appreciating the smooth play of muscles under skin, the silent communication between them that meant they never got in each others’ way, that they easily anticipated the other’s movement and position.

She was soaking wet and they’d hardly touched her.

Though that was about to change.

Duo came to a stop in front of her, pulling her against him, his hot skin warming her cool flesh, and murmured “Now who’s over dressed?” before bending his head to her neck and ear, nipping, his fingers scraping over her nipples through the sheer lace of her bra. Trowa was behind her, hands on her hips, tugging the two of them nearer to the bed, his lips along her spine. A deft flick of his fingers and the bra was hanging loosely, Duo dragging it down her arms and shoulders, while Trowa hooked his fingers in the scrap of lace that was masquerading as underwear and pulled it down her legs.

All three of them, naked and horny, clambered onto the bed, Trowa tugging Sally to lean back against him, her back to his chest, while Duo crawled over both of them. He grinned at the other man over Sally’s shoulder, stretching up to give him a scorching kiss, before returning his attention to Sally. She got her own thorough, biting kiss, and then his lips and teeth were familiarizing themselves with the rest of her body. She could feel Trowa’s cock pressed up against her spine, damp and hard, and twitching at the sight of Duo worshipping her skin.

Duo dragged his mouth across her chest and collarbone, pausing to worry at her nipples with his teeth, applying the perfect amount of pressure as she arched into his mouth, his hands running soothingly along her sides. He deviated further, pausing to bite and suck at her rib cage, along her hip bone, as Trowa’s hands came up to replace his mouth on her breasts, tugging at the pebbled peaks.

Duo paused, glancing up along her body to her face, warm breath barely caressing her overheated skin, blowing across damp and sensitive tissue between her thighs. Only when she was meeting his gaze did he lower his mouth to her clit, one long stroke from back to front, following the jerking motion of her hips up as she moaned.

Duo Maxwell ate pussy the same way he did everything else - with enthusiasm. For all his talk of ‘once or twice’, it was clear this wasn’t the man’s first rodeo. He took her apart with tongue and teeth and his fingers, following smoothly with the motions of her body as she fisted one hand in his hair and her other reaching up to wrap around Trowa’s neck, holding on for dear life. He kept up a steady rhythm, plunging his fingers into her body, concentrating his mouth on her clit, alternating tiny nips, sucks, and the wide flat rhythm of his tongue against it, driving her hard and fast towards orgasm, and it was all she could do to breathe, her feet flat on the bed as she writhed.

Trowa wasn’t sitting idly by, either, his hands fondling her breasts and thumbing her nipples, his mouth biting and sucking wherever he could reach. He nibbled at her ear, warm breath blowing across her neck, his head tilted and she knew he was looking down her body, watching Duo working her into a frenzy.

“How do you want to do this?” he rumbled, his chest vibrating against her back, his voice smooth and low, like dark chocolate and hot sex.

Sally couldn’t think, could barely breathe, was trying to process his words when he continued.

“Do you want Duo to fuck you again? While I fuck him?” He paused, waiting, while her breath hitched and her hips jerked in response, the image of it flashing across her eyelids.

“Or the other way, I fuck you while he fucks me?”

More stuttered breathing, and her head fell back against his shoulder as she sucked in air, gasping for breath while her imagination supplied her with a steady stream of erotic images. Trowa held onto her, steadied her body as she rocked against Duo’s mouth and hands.

The pause this time was a little longer, heavier, and then he rocked his hips against her back, pressing his erection firmly against her, reminded her it was there. “Or would you rather be in the middle?” His voice was thick with lust and Sally’s brain short circuited.

She stopped breathing, felt her body clench down, so fucking close to orgasm just from the words, the idea, and Duo backed off like it had been a cue, raising his mouth from her, the slide of his fingers slowing down, keeping her on edge. She arched into him but he didn’t change his slow, deliberate pace, looking up at both of them, his eyes more violet than blue, pupils wide and face flushed.

His mouth glistened with moisture from her body, and she groaned when his tongue flicked across his lips.

Trowa was wrapped around her, one hand still fondling her breast as he kept talking, and she could see Duo’s eyes focused on him, wondered if Trowa was staring at him while he talked as her body undulated between them.

“Is that what you want? Both of us fucking you?” He was jostling her, slightly, as he fumbled for something beside him, but she was too far gone to really notice as she nodded jerkily in response to his question.

Trowa tossed whatever it was he’d been reaching for to Duo, his now-free hand coasting down her body, slipping his fingers through damp curls to the swollen bundle of nerves Duo had been toying with, the pressure making her arch up with a gasp. Duo kept his fingers where they were, rocking in and out of her slowly, and the two of them played her like a finely tuned instrument, the flat of Trowa’s hand a counterpoint to the short thrusts.

She had the fleeting thought that this entire encounter was probably going to ruin sex for the rest of her life, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Fingers brushed against her ass and she inhaled sharply, the vague knowledge that relaxation was crucial for this floating up from the depths of her mind, and that was easy, so easy, she was so close she felt like jello and she’d had just enough wine for everything to seem a bit fuzzy around the edges, and the finger slid in and he was fucking her with his fingers and-

“Ohmigod!” she gasped, rocking, and if this was just his fingers, what was it going to feel like to have both of them inside of her.

Duo took his time, stretching her carefully, both of them working to keep her teetering on the edge of orgasm, Trowa talking and rubbing small circles against her clit. By the time Duo removed his fingers from her body she was nearly incoherent, sweaty, tossing her head from side to side, nothing but sensation and want and need.

They shifted, Duo rising over her, leaning to kiss Trowa over her shoulder, then moving to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted and Trowa slid down lower, underneath her, his cock nudging at her ass. She waited, anticipation curling in her gut as Duo brushed her hair out of her face, and she could hear the sound of foil ripping and then Trowa was working his way inside of her, slowly, giving her time to adjust to the unusual sensation.

When his hips were flush with hers it felt like his cock was in her throat he was sunk so far into her body and she was panting into Duo’s neck, gripping his shoulders.

“How does it feel?” he murmured, stroking her side, coaxing her to relax back against Trowa again, her weight pushing her even farther onto the impalement.

“F-full,” she stuttered.

“No pain?” he asked, still rubbing.

She shook her head. “Just… different. Full.” It was the only word she had to describe it.

Trowa chuckled behind her, the motion cascading into her through his erection. “It’s going to be more than that, in a minute.”

Sally wasn’t sure she could handle more, but she wanted to try. She wanted it so bad she could taste it. She nodded, looking up at Duo through heavy eyelids.

He rolled a condom over himself, his erection dark and weeping, almost painful looking, and he braced himself on the headboard behind Trowa, hitching one of Sally’s legs around his waist, his cock pressing into her, slowly. Trowa reached to steady her hips for his intrusion.

Trowa had been right. The stretch and sensation of fullness only increased the deeper Duo got, rubbing against nerves that had never been fully stimulated, and by the time he was as far as he could go, she was panting, almost hyperventilating, her breath hiccuping in her chest. She waited for it the fade, for the sensation to become manageable, but it didn’t lessen. In fact, it just grew, and she squirmed between them, seeking relief.

“For fuck’s sake, move,” she groaned, tugging on Duo, canting her hips.

He did, one long, slow slide out, and back in.

Behind her Trowa groaned, but it was nearly drowned out by her own cry. Duo did it again.

“Oh my fucking god,” she panted, pulling at him with her foot, begging for more.

Duo grinned, the expression saturated with lust, shaking his bangs out of his face. He started a slow, steady rhythm, and Sally was lost.

Now she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that sex was ruined forever, but goddamn, what a way to go out.

Then Trowa started talking again, goddamn him, like he could read her mind and knew she got off on it.

“Feels good, so full, doesn’t it?”

She moaned in response, her head lolling on his shoulder.

“I can feel him, rubbing against me inside of you, feels so fucking good.”

“Jesus!” she cried, clenching reflexively. Both of the men cried out, Trowa hissing out something low that she didn’t catch, Duo with a heartfelt “fuck!”

They were a symphony of motion, Sally sinuous between them, Trowa and Duo moving in harmony, Duo doing most of the thrusting, Trowa just a counterpoint behind him. The taller man reached down between them, seeking her clit, and he rolled it between his fingers, and Sally exploded.

Earth shattering, spectacular, brain-detonating orgasm rocked her body.

She was pretty sure she screamed, her body bucking between them, and she was only distantly aware of Duo’s frenetic motion and Trowa’s grasping hands as she dragged them down with her, into choking, heart-stopping completion.

Long, long minutes passed of just breathing and sweating and trying to remember how to do both at the same time. Sally wasn’t even entirely positive she didn’t actually pass out. Eventually, though, she got uncomfortable - itchy and hot, and, picking up on the minute shifting of her body, Duo eased out of her, dropping the used condom in the waste basket near the bed. He turned back helping her slip off of Trowa and onto her side in the middle of the bed. The other man shifted, making room, dropping his own condom in the bin, and then they boxed her in, Duo in front and Trowa behind, two sets of hands smoothing down her body, stroking her into relaxation.

When she started to get too cool, Trowa reached to snag a sheet, dragging it up to their waists, and rested his hand on her hip. Duo reached out to tangle his fingers with Trowa’s, both their arms resting over her waist.

“I’m tired,” she mumbled into Duo’s shoulder. “Can I have a nap before you throw me out?”

She felt the vibration of laughter under her cheek. “Stay as long as you want. It’s our long weekend anyway.”

She had a brief moment of wondering about just how well they’d planned for this, and if they’d be able to try out the rest of the combinations Trowa’d suggested, and then she was asleep, thoughts drifting into unconsciousness, as warm lips grazed across her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both AGoodIdeaAtTheTime and ClaraxBarton for the beta reading, suggestions, and help with the awkward parts. I couldn't plan a threesome without you guys!


End file.
